Big Brother Roblox/Season One/I'm Back, Bitches - Part Dos
I'm Back, Bitches - Part Dos is the twelfth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One In the stage... TRIXIE: so long story short i am traumatized and i will never do my rupaul impression eVER AGAIN SO STOP ASKING ME PEOPLE KATYA: just goes to show you, snatch game is somehow different than the series we do TRIXIE: oh we're live ok TRIXIE: hello world my name is snatch game dissappointment KATYA: ok i get that youre mad but-- TRIXIE: THEN LET ME BE MAD BITCH KATYA: hello im katya TRIXIE: ughh... and im trixie mattel and welcome to the new episode of Big Brother Roblox KATYA: '''well i mean shouldnt we rename it Big Brother because the next season's gonna be Miis '''TRIXIE: whatever im fucking tired lets just finish this, last time floyd was a slut and kissed clara KATYA: this is the gag of the season, ronis still here TRIXIE: oh yeah people have ruturned but emerson and carl are down because their partners along with everyone else in this house cant stand both of them KATYA: but wasnt carl in an alliance with lizzie TRIXIE: oh right but that was last year and i forgot what happened in the beginning of the season KATYA: same actually TRIXIE: why are we still talking lets just go to the house In the house... Floyd is in his bedroom when Anita Bum walks in. ANITA BUM: hey... FLOYD: Anita, I didn't mean to-- ANITA BUM: thats fine, i realised yesterday im not in love with you, i was just really horny. i was just upset because we didn't end things on good terms. FLOYD: oh... well, i like you as a friend and-- ANITA BUM: ok i just realised youre really fucking boring and its hurting me to have a serious conversation with you so yeah bye love your hair hope you win Anita leaves the bedroom. FLOYD: fuck, lost clara now anita In Shay's bedroom... Shay and Paris are drinking cocktails while iconic 2000s music plays. SHAY IC: confession, when i first met paris i thought she was a lowlife bitch who obviously wasnt in my level and would go home after week 3 and now after meeting her i realise you cant judge a book by its cover... i mean, she didnt go home in week 3 SHAY: we honestly should do this everytime clara anita bum and the other one tend to get boring after a while PARIS: truth tea SHAY: ok im actually living PARIS: well im not! im on fucking slop i had to eat literal slop it was fucking disgusting SHAY: i had to eat slop for my flood escape training so like its no biggie for me, it actually helped me a lot PARIS: thats why you placed runner up SHAY: BICTH Suddenly Roni shows up. RONI: ok girls i need to-- SHAY: do you want to die? RONI: sHUT UP i wanna help you guys PARIS: um how RONI: ive been watching from the jury house and i have a strategy... i wanna join your alliance and actually get to top 3 SHAY: um we're going to top 3 confirmed?? RONI: lol but you girls dont have any strategy and you have barely played and its obvious once corey's out you guys are next PARIS: ok but shay will kill someone once she gets eliminated SHAY: true i will murder security RONI: oh please the winner is obvious at this point... dont u girls wanna win? SHAY: at this point im indifferent, we are so getting reality show deals after this PARIS: yES OMG maybe we can get on one of those shows where 16 people are invited to a murder mansion and people get murdered and just float around until they die and then theres a class trial and theres a ton of fabricated storylines that go nowhere because its a fucking reality show SHAY: i was thinking more the amazing race but ok PARIS: oh bITCH we would SLAY hte amazing race RONI: look girls, shay with your flood escape 2 training you could easily beat out any of the other bitches here so you could win comps, and paris with your social game you could get everyone to ally with us... we can break up that clara, lil kiki, anita bum and now potentially patricia bond and actually get something happening in the house PARIS: well i do love drama SHAY: and we would go down as iconic BB villains SHAY: ok we're in PARIS: but what about lil kiki? she wins every comp tho its impossible for shay-- RONI: ill handle her... now, let us drink-- SHAY: dont fucking touch my cocktail you bitch Suddenly all the TVs in the house turn on and we see a pre-recorded video of Trixie and Katya in a kitchen. TRIXIE: hey katya, is your refrigerator ready? KATYA: no why TRIXIE: because im gonna suck your dick Trixie whips out Katya's dick but the video changes to a live video of Trixie panicking in the backyard and Katya doing splits while chanting "COME TO THE BACKYARD NEW COMPETITION YOU FUCKS". PARIS: gross They all go to the backyard, and they see a gameshow set. KATYA: IT'S SNATCH GA-- Trixie runs away crying, as the guest judge for the challenge, RuPaul, shows up. RUPAUL: ok... well these must be my squirrel friends PARIS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH PARIS IC: im the biggest drag race stan there is... i know all 113 queens and have autographs of all of them... bianca del rio once called me a fat desperate slut it was fucking amazing PATRICIA IC: so i see the gameshow set and im like "Omg snatch game... fuck snatch game" seriously if you just wanted to make a drag race fic why didnt u just do a drag race fic KATYA: thats right everyone we're playing snatch game today! CLARA IC: ive only watched like 2 episodes of drag race can someone explain to me whats a snatch game RUPAUL: so the people still in the running AND their pairs will compete individually and whoever wins this challenge will be safe until the final challenge... LIL KIKI IC: if its another fucking lip sync RUPAUL: THE ULTIMATE LIP SYNC FOR YOUR LIFE CHALLENGE TO END ALL LIP SYNCS LIL KIKI IC: ...ugh KATYA: so if im not mistaken alongside with lizzie, floyd, patricia and roni will compete corey, clara, anita bum and shay SHAY: oooh fun RUPAUL: gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best roni... wIN! So after people get dressed up... The eight contestants are sitting in the gameshow set tables as they wave to the camera. KATYA: hello everyone! im katya zamolodchikova and welcome to the first ever big brother snatch game! please lets welcome our contestants! but first our judges. welcome RUPAUL! RUPAUL: hey porkchop KATYA: im not porkchop its katya RUPAUL: oh im so sorry lineysha sparx KATYA: ...katya? RUPAUL: OH ok KATYA: finally RUPAUL: i didnt see you there coco montrese Katya facepalms. RUPAUL: did you do something with your face you look less like a dorito and more like a... normal person? KATYA: our next guest judge is the educating fish from panama, please welcome sERENA CHACHA! SERENA: what katya, please speak english KATYA: ok KATYA: so lets welcome our first contestant Shay is sitting first. She's dressed as Crim. CRIM: how you doing katya? shay is better than me KATYA: so how does it feel to be the ultimate champion of flood escape 2? CRIM: shay shouldve won i love shay i would kill myself for shay SHAY IS THE UTLIAMTE FUCKIGN COICNOCNCICINCIC KATYA: sorry crim we're getting requests from one of the judges for you to "shut the fuck up or speak english there's only one trilingual person here and it's serena cha cha" RUPAUL: who? SERENA: ME SERENA CHA CHA RUPAUL RUPAUL: '''oh yeah laganja estranja hey gurl '''KATYA: our next contestant is a sister whore sassy if there ever was one, please welcome the crazy bitch from antm AMBER! Roni, who is dressed as Amber, screams her prayers in Katya's face, which leaves her very turned on and the judges laugh so we know he's doing good. KATYA: ok so after that, we have actor and television host mario lopez Corey, who is dressed as Mario Lopez, winks and flirts with Katya. I know nothing about Mario Lopez so really what happens is he does surprisingly good. PATRICIA IC: corey is doing really good with mario lopez so i know that i need to amp it up SERENA IC: i wanna see mario naked KATYA: ok next bitch, we have ellen degeneres! Lizzie, who is dressed as Ellen Degeneres waves at Katya. ELLEN: hey katya, im excited to play in the snatch game KATYA: how are you and portia doing? ELLEN: who... honestly tho katya when does this end Lizzie takes off her wig. KATYA: um... lizzie this is not how it works LIZZIE: omg whatever i give up see you on all stars Lizzie runs off the house. KATYA: ok in any normal situation we would stop but we payed a lot for this gameshow set so heres the deal whoever does the best at snatch game will be locked until top 2 so WERK KATYA: this means corey youre out as well COREY IC: i was literally about to win wow KATYA: ok next up we have... a box? A giant box is taking a place in the Snatch Game set. Suddenly someone pops out of it and it's Anita Bum dressed up as Shangela. SHANGELA: HALLELOO IM BACK RU KATYA: shangela! so hows your sugar dad-- SHANGELA: I don't have a sugar daddy, I've never had a sugar daddy, if I wanted a sugar daddy, yes, I probably could go out and get one because I am what? Sickening. You could never have a sugar daddy because you.are.not.that.kind.of.girl. Baby everything I have I have worked for and I have got myself. I've built myself from the ground up... BITCH! KATYA: ok, lets move onto raquelle! Patricia, dressed up as Raquelle, is looking at herself in the mirror. RAQUELLE: hey qweens raquelle is here to pop the corn and feed the children SHANGELA: DID SOMEONE SAY CORN KATYA: so why are you here idfk im not rupaul RAQUELLE: honestly... i sensed a lot of tension and came as fast as i could KATYA: ok so flora from winx is here! Clara flies into the Snatch Game set in an unclockable Flora Winx costume. FLORA: where is tecna i will sue the bitch KATYA: ok, flora what is your secret FLORA: my magic makes men cum over 5 times aT LEAST KATYA: jealous KATYA: and fiNALLY we have MICHAEL JORDAN Floyd is doing Michael Jordan and he bombs that's all you need to know and I don't wanna write it. KATYA: ok well, youve met our participants now let us play the snatch game! TRIXIE: um... i think youre forgetting ME KATYA: NO TRIXIE NO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS ''---WE'RE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL ISSUES, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE OMFG---'' KATYA: FIRST QUESTION this one goes to RuPaul, Trixie The Fat Housewife is so obsessed with Coachella, the only thing she likes better than Coachella is...? RUPAUL: well i have to say American, now available on iTunes KATYA: ooh, nice one... let's move over to raquelle! Trixie The Fat Housewife is so obsessed with Coachella, the only thing she likes better than Coachella is...? RAQUELLE: well duh, obvi my fashion boutique! plug The audience laughs. KATYA: ok michael jordan what is your answer to the same question im not going to repeat again MICHAEL JORDAN: basketball? idfk Everyone cringes in their seats. CLARA IC: floyd is flopping HARD. while its awkward between us, i still would prefer him to win so i know i'll stay safe... well whatevs. KATYA: ok next question, it's serena chacha's turn, Chelsea Avenue is such a basic bitch, literally the only thing about her that is original is...? SERENA: im gonna say her 19 inch cock KATYA: true that must be some amazing tucking abilities KATYA: ok lets move over to clara, chelsea avenue is such a blah blah blah blah blah whats ur answer FLORA: well katya i just wrote 12 inch magic wand KATYA: oH THATS A MATCH! SERENA: ding ding ding KATYA: ok lets see if another celebrity matches you... shangela! SHANGELA: the only thing original about chelsea avenue is... her 0% corn fat KATYA: ok im getting super bored laST QUESTION and it goes to rupaul, sorsha is so vegan the only way you could make her eat meat is by...? RUPAUL: forcing her to eat meat or be choked to death by michelle visage's big fat cock KATYA: ok well crim what did u write? CRIM: i wrote "feeding myself as a sacrifice to the queen shay" KATYA: hm ok, AMBER FROM ANTM what did you write AMBER: well katya the only way sorsha would eat meat is if god told her that eating meat will help people, thats why im a supermodel Amber stands up and poses. KATYA: ok well this was boring the winner is... TRIXIE: ME!! I WIN I WIN FUCK OFF I WIN KATYA: ok After the guest judges have left, everyone left is in the backyard. TRIXIE: ok i have fully recovered so heres the tea, one of you will also be sharing my snatch game win... the top 3 were: clara, roni and patricia! the person who has won is... . . . . . . . . . . . . TRIXIE: RONI! You are safe until Top 2 my queen. RONI: YASS WE DID IT SHAY SHAY: wERK SHAY IC: ok tho my snatch game was exceptional KATYA: Floyd and Patricia, both of you will compete in a top 2 competition that we have yet to decide. Take the rest of your morning/afternoon to relax, cause by the evening we will find out who will be returning to the competition! Part Two After Roni has won Snatch Game, everyone except for Shay, Paris, Roni and Corey are in the living room. PATRICIA: tbh i thought i had that snatch game in the bag but whatevs ANITA BUM: same sis... CLARA: hey lil kiki, is something bothering you? LIL KIKI: no its just... can we talk? alone? Clara and Lil Kiki go somewhere. FLOYD: where are they going off to? PATRICIA: floyd will you shut the fuck up omg FLOYD: ...i just asked a question PATRICIA: and heres your answer, FUCK OFF FLOYD: whats your problem with me patricia? like seriously PATRICIA: maybe its because i see right through your fuckboy ways and i cannot wait to beat you in whatever the challenge is In Clara's bedroom... LIL KIKI: i didnt wanna say this in front of everyone else but... when i was paired up with carl, he told me that you were using me for competition wins and nothing else. CLARA: ...well that's obviously not true! LIL KIKI: exactly! i realise that now, and i just wanted to say in private that i really appreciate the friendship we have CLARA: aww, come here sis Clara and Kiki give each other a heartfelt hug. LIL KIKI: ok tho i really do need to take a shit now brb In Shay's bedroom... SHAY: ok so we have won snatch game, what do we do now? RONI: make sure i win the lip sync... then i pick lil kiki to be evicted and then we easily evict clara! easy as stealing candy from a cis white male while the super bowl is on RONI IC: right now my competitors are patricia and floyd... i know patricias a really good lip syncer but i know for a fact floyd would be lost in a lip sync... so i definetly would prefer floyd to win the competition against patricia SHAY: we need to be prepared for anything... patricia turned it out in her lip syncs and without carl she wouldve won PARIS: SAY NO MORE, IM GONNA TUCK YOU AND WERE GONNA WIN THE FUCKING LIP SYNC AND THEN TAKEOVER THE ENTIRE HOUSE AND REACH TOP 3 SHAY: PARIS SHUT THE FUCK UP OMG U WANT EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE TO KNOW ABOUT OUR SECRET ALLIANCE PARIS: BITCH UR SHOUTING RN RONI: omfG CALM DOWN WHORES SHUT UP PARIS: whatever as i was saying PARIS: if you wanna win the lip sync u gotta split and death drop rpdr style RONI: ok but do you want me to smash my fucking balls PARIS: thats what the duck tape is for dummy RONI: wait wha-- SHAY: oh i didnt know you also needed wigs and cosmetics to tuck his dick PARIS: omg iM ON SLOP OK CAN U GUYS LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE Roni and Shay end up agreeing so Paris shuts up. Meanwhile Lil Kiki, who on her way to the bathroom heard the entire conversation, gasps... and goes to the bathroom before she can tell Clara. Some time later... PATRICIA: damn kikis been taking a long shit CLARA: tru-- PARIS: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES FLOYD: what PARIS: AND MAY THE BEST BIOLOGICAL WOMAN WIN Roni, dragged up by Paris, wearing a beautiful blonde wig and a long ass gown, struts down the staircase and does 3873487328438723874263482934439382872246 tearaway reveals before going into the living room. PARIS: im sO PROUD OF MY BABY RONI: this is ridiculous but im making myself question my sexuality PATRICIA: whoa ive never been this disgusted and gagged by this beauty since i fucked corey COREY: shut up patricia you love me PATRICIA: ...true youre my daddy COREY: i knew youd come around Corey and Patricia make out and go upstairs to fuck. FLOYD: i feel like every day that goes by this game is less big brother and more the real housewives of robloxia ANITA BUM: i fucking love that show SHAY: who doesnt tho Suddenly an alarm goes off and Trixya teleport to the house. KATYA: ok sluts its time for the conclusion of this comeback tournament thing TRIXIE: floyd and patricia, both of you will participate in the most exciting competition yet KATYA: that's right: rock, paper, scissors! PATRICIA: ...werk? KATYA: omg show some fucking excitement SHAY: no TRIXIE: whatever lets just jump into it, the first one to score 3 points wins ''---ROCK PAPER SCISSORS---'' First round, Patricia picks paper and Floyd picks scissors. TRIXIE: One point for Floyd! 1-0 Second round, both pick rock. Third round, Patricia picks paper and Floyd picks rock. KATYA: One point for Patricia! 1-1 Meanwhile... As Clara is watching the shit turning out, Lil Kiki approaches her. CLARA: finally youre back, what did you eat for lunch? LIL KIKI: i need to talk to you, it's urgent...! Back to the game... Fifth round, both pick scissors. Roni, who is watching the game, looks at Kiki trying to talk to Clara. CLARA: kiki, i need to see how this turns out! LIL KIKI: trust me, it's urgent! it's (looks at Roni) information about the game... you're in danger! Roni turns to Shay and Paris, who are entertained by the game. RONI: guys... i think lil kiki knows about our plan, she is shadily looking at us and she wants to talk to clara PARIS: is shadily even a word SHAY: ok it's bECAUSE OF PARIS THAT NOW-- RONI'' (aggressively whispering)'': stop yelling bitch, i need one of you to distract clara or something she cant spill the tea nOW SHAY: oh i know what to do Shay punches Paris and she flies off to Clara's direction, making both of them fall, Paris on top of Clara. SHAY: is that enough? RONI: hm... just keep arguing with her and i think we'll be safe SHAY: hmfuckok I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER PARIS: SHAY PLEASE WHAT THE FUCK OK STOP SHAY: HOW COULD U SAY THAT CRIM ACTUALLY DESERVED TO WIN THE FLOOD ESCAPE 2 TOURNAMENT U BITCH Everyone's distracted by this. KATYA: ok whatever lets keep playing this Sixth round, Patricia picks scissors and Floyd picks rock. TRIXIE: another point for floyd! 2-1 Seventh round, Patricia picks scissors and Floyd picks paper. KATYA: another point for patricia! 2-2 TRIXIE: ok now, to break the tie... Eighth round, both pick rock. TRIXIE: ok now's the tie breaker... Ninth round, both pick paper. TRIXIE: ok NOW we're gonna break the tie Tenth round, both pick paper again. TRIXIE: ofmg are u FUCKING WITH ME Eleventh round... Both pick very different choices... Patricia picks paper... . . . . . . Floyd picks rock. KATYA: IT IS CONFIRMED! PATRICIA WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE TOP 2 LIP SYNC! Floyd, I'm sorry but you will not RUturn for your RUvenge. FLOYD: whatever im gonna go sign up for some reality show where i can ACTUALLY get laid, byeee Floyd peacefully leaves the house. TRIXIE: roni and patricia, get ready sluts, cause in like what ten minutes, the lip sync will happen and one of you will get the chance to RUturn for your RUvenge. After ten minutes... Roni and Patricia go into the RPDR runway knock-off set, with Trixie and Katya sitting in the school judging table. KATYA: roni and patricia, both of you were asked to prepare a lip sync to Mariahlynn's classic song "Once Upon A Time". the winner of this lip sync will get the chance to return to the competition and eliminate any power player of your choice. PATRICIA IC: i got this one in the bag, i just had sex with corey and im feeling energized RONI IC: i am going to win this lip sync cause bitch, i have turned into a biological woman and no one is gonna take that away from me, specially not tan mom over there TRIXIE: good luck... and DON'T fuck it up RONI: . . . . . . . . PATRICIA: . . . . . . . RONI: . . . . . PATRICIA: . . . . . . RONI: . . . . . . . . PATRICIA: . . . . . RONI: . . . . . . PATRICIA: . . . . . RONI: . . . . . BOTH: . . . . . TRIXIE AND KATYA: . . . . . BOTH: . . . . . The lip sync ends and both Roni and Patricia stand up. TRIXIE: woah... this lip sync was fucking amazing iconic beautiful and left me hard KATYA: but at the end there's a decision to be made TRIXIE: and the producers have just now told to us what the decision is . . . . . . . . . . KATYA: Patricia... TRIXIE: You... KATYA: Aren't... . . . . . . TRIXIE: GOING ANYWHERE BITCH YOU WON THE COMEBACK WEEK YOU HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO RE-ENTER THE BIG BROTHER ROBLOX HOUSE Anita Bum screams of joy as Patricia is shook. PATRICIA IC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CANT BELIEVE IT I WON I FUCKING WON SUCK IT BITCH I WONNNN LIL KIKI IC: thank you lord thank you for not letting that gay snake win RONI IC: i feel... ok what the fuck i crawled in a split how did i not win??????? KATYA: roni... TRIXIE: roni my beautiful baby KATYA: i'm sorry but... RONI: just say it, it's rigged KATYA: no, i mean yes but, what i meant to say is... TRIXIE: i'm sorry that you are going NOWHERE EITHER RONI: wait... what? KATYA: THAT'S RIGHT, BOTH OF YOU WON THE LIP SYNC SO BOTH OF YOU EARN THE POWER TO RETURN! Roni screams. PARIS IC: i was so excited for roni but bitch this is a fucking rip off of rupaul's drag race all stars 2 what the fuck but anyways i was living TRIXIE: and also... both of you have earned the power to send whoever home! Everyone gasps. ANITA BUM IC: so youre telling me... that both of them not only get to return but both of them can send whoever they want home... bitchh KATYA: patricia, who have you chosen to go home? PATRICIA: i have to say it was a hard choice, cause i love everyone in this house, but in the end... i'm sorry but I have chosen... Patricia holds the picture of '''Corey'.'' PATRICIA: ...Corey. TRIXIE: awright, corey, you were... a floater? actually no you were a very underrated game and i would fuck you... now, you have been evicted from the big brother roblox house. please say your goodbyes and pack your stuff COREY: thank you guys for this wonderful opportunity and patricia... i really hope you win PATRICIA: awhh bitch youre gonna make me cry Patricia and Corey start making out until security drags Corey out from the house. KATYA: fun ok, now roni... who have you chosen to-- Roni holds the picture of '''Lil Kiki'.'' RONI: duh Everyone is shooketh, except for Shay, Paris and Kiki. TRIXIE: well, lil kiki, we will miss your demonic presence in this house. now, you have been evicted from the big brother roblox house. please say your goodbyes and pack your stuff LIL KIKI: well guys this has been so much fun and if i could roni i would cut your ass but... i have learned that i cant force my way into things... i have to let them happen naturally. thats how i found a friend CLARA: sis... im gonna miss you so much! A sad Clara and Kiki hug. LIL KIKI'' (whispering)'': warn patricia and anita, roni has a secret alliance with shay and paris and their target is you, thats why they evicted me tonight... you cant let them win CLARA IC: ...im fucking shooketh. Lil Kiki leaves the house peacefully as everyone shadily looks at Roni. wait is shadily a word idfk In the stage... Trixie and Katya are joined by Corey and Lil Kiki. KATYA: so guys, what were your reactions when you found out you were eliminated COREY: um... i was expecting it but not from patricia, but still we're all good. it's big brother roblox and she didnt take it personally so why should i, right? TRIXIE: lil kiki, how did you feel? LIL KIKI: i felt that i was a threat blocking another threat, but i have faith in clara that she can beat roni, shay and paris. TRIXIE: well this isnt the last of you though... there is still one chance to... not exactly get back at the house but... still get one of your enemies out... KATYA: what is trixie referring to? nothing shes just really drunk. or is she? you just have to tune into big brother roblox to find out... TRIXIE: SEE YA ON THE NEXT EPISODE FUCKERS TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes